


One Last Hallelujah

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Healing, Heavy Angst, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Precious Peter Parker, Recovery, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony was prepared to do whatever it takes to right the wrongs in this world. But when he pays the highest price that life could ask of him his mates aren't going to let him slip away that easily.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502597
Comments: 46
Kudos: 852
Collections: Dreamwind's Favorite MCU/Marvel Fics, WinterIronShield*





	One Last Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I finally finished it.
> 
> So here's the last (?) installment of this little Stuckony mini-series and also the last fic of my Kinktober challenge 2019 (yeah I know, I'm so fucking late it's embarrassing). Thank you so much to everyone who's still reading this and I hope that it gives you the closure that you need after all the angst I put you through.
> 
> If you haven't read the first three fics, no problem, I'm sure you can follow along just as well. I mean, angst is a given whenever it comes to Stuckony. These boys are a fucking mess.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 31: basically just do whatever you want

Steve didn't even see Bucky until the battle was over. He'd known the moment Sam swept through one of the orange glowing portals that Bucky had to be okay but in the face of an alien army and Thanos coming back from the dead he hadn't really taken the time to think about it.

Mjölnir was singing in his hand, Thor and Tony like wells of strength at his side as they lay into Thanos with all they had. Steve tore and sliced and punched but no matter how many times he got back up, no matter how much they tried to push back –

They were losing. Badly.

Watching Captain Marvel get beaten into the ground like an insect after she had single-handedly destroyed an entire fleet ship was the last straw. Steve flung himself at Thanos, ignoring every ache and tear in his body as he grabbed for the gauntlet –

But a fist caught him in the face, smashing him into the ground so hard his already broken body just shut down. He rolled until a block of debris stopped his path, leaving him panting into the gravel and spitting blood from his mouth. Through the haze he could see Tony rising, a desperate attempt to get at the gauntlet that Thanos shook off just as easily as everything else so far.

Steve saw red as Tony hit the ground. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to get up, to protect his omega, god, they'd only just started to be alright with each other again –

But he was too slow. By the time he'd struggled to his knees Thanos had raised his hand with a triumphant smirk.

“I am... inevitable,” he said and Steve felt like screaming because this couldn't be happening, not _again_ –

Thanos snapped.

Silence.

For a moment Steve was sure time had stopped, his heart pounding in his chest as he realized that Thanos had failed, they still had a chance –

And then a glow caught his eye, one that quickly turned out to be Tony, his hand raised and – was he –

Oh my god.

“And I... am... Ironman,” Tony said and Steve's heart clenched with a sudden surge of pride and love and _fear_ –

Tony snapped.

The world went white.

Color returned in bursts. At first it seemed like nothing had happened but then, one by one, their enemies started to crumble, turning into dust to be blown away by the wind. Millions of aliens, gone as if they were never there. And – most miraculously of all – Thanos vanished along with them, crumbling underneath the weight of his own failure.

For a long moment the battle field was silent.

And then there was movement everywhere. The last ones standing taking a first look around a new world order.

Steve watched as their comrades rose from the rubble, stumbling and staggering but still on their feet with their heads held high. He saw Clint in the distance, helping Wanda right herself on shaky legs. Rocket and the tree friend he'd talked about, digging through the carnage and helping one of the Milaje out from under a broken stone.

Everywhere he looked there was surprise and confusion, eyes blinking in disbelief, but above all that, above the shock was something Steve didn't think he'd ever get the chance to see again. Hope.

Tony had really done it.

“We won,” Steve whispered to himself as he turned back to his mate, an incredulous smile spreading on his face –

But Tony was gone.

Steve froze only for a moment before he took off running, finding the spot he'd last seen Tony and – oh, thank god, he was –

He was –

“Mr Stark?” the spider kid – Peter – said, his voice shaking. Behind him stood Rhodey and just for a second Steve met his eyes, seeing the helpless grief written all over him. But it didn't make any sense, Tony had saved them all, why would he be grieving?

Steve took a step forward and froze when he could finally make out Tony's broken form. His armor was charred and there were deep gashes on the right side of his face, his skin waxy and pale as if he'd lost too much blood. He looked like he was trying to speak but the words wouldn't come and his eyes kept darting around as if he was looking for something –

“We won, you did it, Sir, you did it!”

Steve's chest filled with ice. He wanted to move closer but Pepper got there first, kneeling in front of Tony with a smile on her trembling lips.

“FRIDAY?”

Steve couldn't hear the response but he didn't need to. His feet were rooted to the spot, watching helplessly as Tony took his last breaths.

“We're gonna be okay. You can rest now,” Pepper said and Steve felt utterly detached from the scene as Tony's lips quirked up into the tiniest smile before his eyes went glassy and cold, his head listing to the side.

Steve couldn't feel a fucking thing. His entire body was numb with shock but when the light in Tony's chest went out –

Steve gasped, staggering as he clutched a hand to his chest, that space that had been occupied by Tony's presence ever since he'd first laid eyes on him – empty.

The bond was gone.

“Steve,” Thor cried out when Steve dropped, catching him with unsteady arms before he could fall to the ground. Steve barely noticed, his eyes still fixed on Tony's unmoving face, half-covered by Pepper's shaking back. She was crying because Tony – He was –

“Steve?” The voice twisted another knife into Steve's stomach and he couldn't turn to face him, he couldn't – “What's going on? I felt –“

A minute pause before footsteps came running up and Steve barely got a glimpse at Bucky's face as he rushed past him, dropping heavily onto his knees by Tony's side.

“Oh my god,” Bucky said and his voice was so full of anguish that it physically hurt Steve. “Oh my _god_ –“

“What are you– Stop!” Pepper shouted but Bucky didn't listen, ripping at Tony's shattered chest plate until he could yank it free, exposing Tony's charred skin beneath.

“You're not dying on me!” Bucky yelled, sitting up to start doing compressions on Tony, hard enough that he was probably breaking ribs. “Not now!”

He leaned down to breathe for him, scrambling back up to start all over again.

“Don't just stand there!” Bucky screamed at them, barely looking over at where Rhodey and Peter stood frozen at the side. “Get help! Shuri! _Shuri!”_ Bucky's voice cracked and as he turned around the look in his eyes hit Steve like a punch in the gut. “God fucking damn it, where is she? _Shuri!”_

Steve stayed rooted to the spot as Peter ran off in a sprint, screaming for Shuri at the top of his lungs. Rhodey took off into the air and Thor stepped forward with his hammer in hand.

“I could try shocking him,” he said and Bucky didn't hesitate to make space for him at Tony's side.

“This is crazy,” Pepper said hysterically and Steve could see the despair in her eyes. “He's dead, he's not going to –“

“He can't die!” Bucky shouted at her with wild eyes and Steve noticed that his entire body was trembling faintly. “He won't!”

“He's already dead,” Pepper shouted right back, her voice choked, and Steve took a shuddering breath at hearing it out loud, oh god, it was true, Tony was –

Bucky whipped around at the noise, his eyes fixing on Steve. “Steve! Tell her!”

Steve had no words to say.

 _We said we'd wait for you,_ he thought, his mind buzzing with static. _He wanted to tell you that he loved you. You just missed him._

“Steve!” Bucky glared at him, hands clenched into fists. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Tony needs us! We need to help him!”

 _We're too late,_ Steve thought. _Like when you fell, like my dance with Peggy. I'm always too late._

Bucky scoffed in disgust, turning back just as Thor placed the hammer on Tony's chest, right over the arc reactor.

“On three,” Thor said. “One, two –“

Lighting flashed and Tony's whole body jolted. He didn't wake up.

“Again!” Bucky said frantically and Thor put the hammer back down.

“One, two –“

Another flash. No reaction.

“Come on!” Bucky screamed and Thor zapped him a third time, making Tony spasm to hard his entire chest came off the ground before he slumped back down, motionless. The reactor stayed dark.

“Just stop it,” Pepper cried, her head buried in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. “He's dead! You can't bring him back!”

“Shut up!” Bucky yelled and the rage in his voice made Pepper recoil sharply. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away from Tony's broken body, every breath stuttering in his chest.

“Buck...”

“No!” Bucky shouted, whipping around to glare at Steve. There were tears in his eyes. “No. I can take that shit from anyone but not from you, Steve.”

“He's gone,” Steve choked out, fingers digging into his own chest. “I can't feel him –“

“He's not gone!” Bucky shouted hysterically, flinging a hand at Tony's body. “He's right here! And he needs – Shuri!”

Steve turned just in time to see Peter swinging over with the young woman clutched to his chest, landing smoothly at their sides.

“Did it work? Is he –“

“Oh my god,” Shuri cut Peter off, her eyes widening. Bucky grabbed her by the arm, dragging her over to Tony's body.

“You gotta – with the tube, the thing, you gotta –“ Bucky babbled and Steve watched Shuri's face twist in grief as she shook her head.

“I don't think –“

“Help him!” Bucky begged, pulling at her arms until she was kneeling over Tony, her eyes darting over his injuries helplessly. “Please, Shuri, please, you gotta help him, _please!”_

“He –“ Her voice broke but she cleared her throat and soldiered on. “Bucky, I don't think he'll –“

“Shock him again!” Bucky demanded frantically, pulling at Thor's cape. “Do it! Come on!”

Thor looked like he was barely hanging on, his face wet with tears, but he still did as Bucky asked, putting his hammer down on the reactor –

White light, another shock. Tony's body jolted –

And the light flickered.

“Oh my god,” Pepper breathed and Bucky made a noise like a wounded animal, grabbing Tony's face in both hands and leaning in close.

“Tony? Sweetheart?” he asked desperately. “Come on, come back to us, you can do it, please –“

“Get my brother!” Shuri said to Peter who nodded briskly before hurrying back into the battle field.

Steve still couldn't move a muscle, locked in place as he watched the arc reactor light in Tony's chest pulse so weakly a normal eye probably wouldn't even be able to see it.

“Should we – again?” Thor asked helplessly and Shuri shook her head.

“No. Compressions, do –“

She'd barely finished the word before Bucky was on him, working doggedly to keep Tony alive. Shuri held her hand over Tony's mouth and nose.

“He's still not breathing.”

Without a word Thor leaned down to breathe for Tony, pinching his nose closed. Steve watched it all happen, feeling like he could barely draw a breath himself.

A portal suddenly opened next to him and through it stepped a man in a vibrant red cloak, followed by Peter and T'Challa. The man only took one look at the scene before floating over to grab Shuri's shoulder.

“Let me bring him to Wakanda.”

“We need a respirator, now!” Shuri said firmly and the man nodded, opening another portal right into the Wakandan palace's medical wing. “Brother!”

T'Challa was way ahead of her, already sprinting inside to ready the medical tube.

“We need to transport him,” Shuri said. “For better or worse, he has to –“

Thor suddenly reeled back, putting his fingers to Tony's mouth. His eyes widened.

“He's breathing!”

Bucky stopped his compressions, putting a hand over Tony's chest.

“He's got a heartbeat,” he said shakily, leaning down to press his forehead into Tony's chest. “Oh thank god, thank _god_ –“

“We need to move him,” Shuri reiterated and Steve's legs moved on their own, stepping forward until he could crouch at Tony's side and lift him up bridal style.

“Where?” he croaked and Shuri sprinted ahead through the portal with Steve hot on her heels, Bucky following like a shadow.

He put Tony down in the medical tube that T'Challa had prepared for them and Shuri immediately started adjusting the dials, inserting needles and tubes into Tony's body as she did. When Bucky grabbed his hand Steve held on so tightly he would've crushed the bones of any regular human.

“We're losing him,” Shuri said curtly, looking at one of the monitors. “His heart's not strong enough. Brother –“

“On it,” T'Challa said, hurrying into the medical storage room. Several pairs of footsteps came rushing in suddenly, Wakandan nurses by the looks of it, closely followed by Rhodey.

“Is he okay?” Rhodey asked, his face twisted with desperate hope. “Pepper said –“

“Out,” Shuri barked, not even pausing when T'Challa came back with a tracheal tube and a bundle of equipment Steve didn't recognize. “Everyone who isn't part of the medical team, out.”

Bucky's grip tightened painfully. “If you think we're leaving him –“

“Out!” Shuri shouted. “For fuck's sake, I need to concentrate!”

The monitor started beeping frantically and Shuri cursed.

“Defibrillator!”

Two of the nurses rushed over, firing up the electricity.

“Clear!”

Shuri shocked Tony and his chest jumped but –

The line on the monitor remained flat.

“What's happening?” Rhodey asked hysterically. “Oh my god, he's dying again, he –“

“Somebody get them out!” Shuri snapped and then there were hands on Steve's shoulders, pushing him back.

“No!” he heard Bucky yell, their hands still tightly interlocked. “He needs us! We have to –“

“You've done all you can,” someone said and Steve turned to find the cloaked man standing behind them, his hands raised and glowing orange.

“N–“

Bucky didn't even get to finish the word before they were both shoved through the portal, stumbling across the floor of the palace's main hall. Steve's head was reeling.

“Shit!” Bucky ripped desperately at his hair, already pulling Steve in the direction of the hallway. “Come on, we gotta get back, we gotta –“

“Buck –“ Steve said weakly but Bucky wouldn't hear it, dragging Steve along until they reached the medical ward –

And ran straight into Rhodey.

“What's going on?” Bucky asked frantically. “Is he –“

“Steve!”

Steve looked up to see Pepper hurrying towards him, looking absolutely ruined even in her beautiful armor. “Oh my god, you're here, did you see Tony? Is he alright?”

“I –“ Steve said numbly. “I – I don't know, I –“

Right at that moment the door opened and T'Challa stepped outside with a grim look on his face.

“How is he?” Bucky demanded, his eyes brimming with desperation. “Did you get him back? Is he alright?”

T'Challa grimaced. “He is not. But with a lot of luck he just might be.”

“What do you mean, luck?” Rhodey snapped. “Can you fix him or not?”

“My sister is doing everything she can,” T'Challa said coolly. “And what she does is better than anyone else in this world could. If anyone can save Stark it is her.”

“So she _can_ save him?” Bucky pressed and T'Challa gave him a weary look.

“We will see.”

Steve wanted to feel angry. He wanted to scream and cry and tear down the very walls of this palace.

But he couldn't. His mind was absolutely blank.

“The operation will take at least six hours,” T'Challa said, giving them all sympathetic looks. “Some of you need medical attention. You should –“

“If you think we're going anywhere without him you got another thing coming,” Bucky said threateningly and T'Challa sighed, wiping a hand across his face. Steve distantly noted how tired he looked.

“I'll send someone over. Please don't make it harder for her.”

Bucky planted himself – and subsequently Steve as they had yet to let go of each other – directly next to the door, refusing to give up the spot even as the Wakandan doctor checked them both over.

“You need to rest,” she said sternly and Bucky glared at her.

“I'll rest when Tony does. I'm not leaving him here alone.”

Eventually someone cleared out the storage closet adjacent to them and brought in a bunch of supplies. Pepper and Rhodey took the room and – seeing as Bucky refused to move – a mattress was brought for Steve and him specifically so they wouldn't aggravate their healing wounds as they waited through the night. Nobody spoke during the whole ordeal and the silence was grating on Steve like sandpaper scrubbing his nerves raw.

Bucky and he were sitting on the mattress, their backs to the wall, when around the six hour mark something stirred in their chests, tearing Steve from his almost catatonic state.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed and Steve's heartbeat picked up quickly, not quite aware of what was happening yet and not daring to hope –

But –

“Can you feel it?” Bucky asked shakily and Steve took a deep breath, concentrating on his core –

And the bond was there. Weak and dull but there.

The first sob took Steve completely by surprise but when Bucky wrapped his arms around him Steve crumpled like wet paper, sobbing helplessly into Bucky's shoulder as the weight of everything came crashing down on him.

“Hey,” Bucky said quietly and Steve only cried harder, hiding his face in Bucky's shoulder. “It's alright now. It's all gonna be fine. You'll see.”

Steve could hear the tears in Bucky's voice as he repeated that last bit like a mantra and it was almost enough to reassure Steve. Almost.

“It's okay,” Bucky choked out. “It's okay, I got you, Stevie. It's all gonna be okay.”

The words were familiar, reminding him of long nights spent wrapped around each other just like this as Steve hacked up a lung and Bucky gently smoothed his hair down. The memory hurt.

_It's okay, Stevie. It's all gonna be okay._

“I missed you so much,” Steve sobbed out and Bucky's chest hitched.

“I know,” Bucky said and the pain in his voice made Steve's heart hurt. “I'm here. I swear to god, as long as I live, I'll never leave you again, Stevie. Til the end of the line, remember?”

They both knew it was bullshit but the promise still made something in Steve's chest settle, his sobs slowing down little by little until he felt like he'd been wrung completely dry, his eyes hurting with the strain and his mouth filled with cotton.

He didn't know how long they sat like this but eventually the exhaustion and numbness pulling at his bones drew Steve under as he sagged against Bucky's faintly trembling shoulder.

He was almost glad for it.

“He wanted to wait for you.”

Bucky looked up from the toast he was pushing around on his plate. “What?”

“Tony,” Steve said, a wistful smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't find the strength to keep it up. “After you – When you were gone, after the war, Tony came back to earth. It took a while but we started talking again. He said he wanted to try giving this a chance.” Steve gestured between them. “Us. But we both agreed that it wouldn't be right without you, so. We wanted to wait.”

Bucky looked like he was barely breathing. “So he – you –“

“He was so sad,” Steve said, frowning as he recalled some of the things Tony said. “He hated that he never got the chance to get to know you.”

Bucky closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before he opened them again.. “When he wakes up we need to talk to him.”

Steve nodded as he looked over at the door. Shuri had come out twice to get some fresh air and each time she had looked more exhausted. Tony's heart had stopped three times during the surgery and once more after it was done. That had been sixteen hours ago.

The door still remained closed and Steve was slowly going crazy. Pepper had gotten a ride back to New York with Strange and threatened them all with violence if they didn't call her back should they get news of any kind. It had been hours since the last time a nurse came out and she hadn't exactly been talkative.

“This is driving me nuts,” Bucky said with feeling and someone snorted on their left.

“Tell me about it.”

Steve looked up, nodding at Rhodey as he sat down heavily on the mattress next to them. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Rhodey said tiredly, wiping a hand across his face. “Things are going to shit out there. The former president came back and is demanding to be reinstated since his term isn't officially over.”

Bucky whistled. “Now that's a pickle.”

“No precedent for that one, that's for sure,” Rhodey sighed. He nodded at the door. “Any news?”

“Nothing yet,” Steve said. “But at this point I think no news is good news.”

“Sure hope so,” Rhodey said, looking weary to the bone. “I could use some good news for a change.”

Steve shifted guiltily on the mattress. “If things were different –“

“But you're his alphas,” Rhodey said, giving him a tense smile. “I get it, trust me. You're doing your part by being there for him.”

“Not that we're much use out here,” Bucky said sourly.

“I wouldn't say that.” Rhodey got back to his feet with a groan, rubbing his aching back. “Jesus fucking Christ. I'm gonna take a six month vacation when this is over.”

“You shouldn't have to do this alone,” Steve said guiltily and Rhodey waved him off.

“I got all the help I need. He'll want you both here when he wakes up.”

“Thank you,” Steve said and Rhodey saluted him lazily as he walked off with a “Keep me posted!” thrown over his shoulder.

Bucky shifted to put his arm around Steve who gratefully sank into the hug. “That's his best friend, right? War Machine?”

“James Rhodes,” Steve said. “Rhodey. They've known each other forever.”

Bucky hummed, giving Steve a tiny smile. “So he's the punk to Tony's jerk, huh?”

Steve couldn't help but chuckle, grabbing Bucky a little tighter. “You could say tha–“

He was cut off by the door suddenly slamming open, two nurses rushing out and into the storage closet. Steve and Bucky were on their feet in seconds.

“What's going on?” Bucky demanded as the nurses ran past them again and when he didn't get an answer he slammed his metal arm into the closing door and forced it back open.

“Wait!” Steve called after him but Bucky was already inside so Steve had no choice but to follow. His eyes immediately fell on the tube Tony was in and his heart stopped when he saw Tony's whole body convulsing, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and horrible choked noises tearing from his throat.

“The mysoline, get the – Barnes!” Shuri snapped when he stepped up to the table. “Get out, you're not supposed to –“

“Tony?” Bucky asked, his voice filled with panic. “Shit, what's wrong with him?“

“I swear to god, Barnes, if you don't –“

Bucky grabbed Tony's hand, ignoring Shuri completely, and Steve hurried over to intercept when a nurse marched over with a stern expression, probably to pull him away –

“Wait!” Shuri suddenly shouted, looking at the readings in disbelief. “Wait, he – Look!“

They all stopped to stare at the monitor where Tony's heart rate was decreasing rapidly, his breathing evening out. Tony made a small, distressed noise, and Steve stepped forward on instinct so he could grab Tony's shoulder –

And Tony instantly relaxed, his body settling back into the hospital tube with an almost eerie calm. Steve looked up at Shuri with wide eyes and she seemed just as baffled as he felt.

“I can't believe –“ Shuri said before she shook herself out of it. “Get me two chairs. These men are staying in here.”

“But –“

“No buts!” Shuri said sharply. “I don't know how but they're helping. Mr Stark will need every bit of support he can get.”

The nurse nodded curtly before she scampered off. Steve looked up at the monitor where Tony's heart rate had finally reached normal parameters and let out a heavy breath of relief.

“Shuri,” he said quietly. “How bad is it? Really?”

She hesitated for a moment before she sighed wearily, running a hand across her face.

“His body is a wreck. The internal bleeding alone should've killed him but since his skin was fried so deeply some of it was – let's say instantly cauterized, he made it through.” She grimaced. “We've had three surgeries so far. The pace maker first, that was the most crucial one. His liver was ruptured and we had to remove part of his right lung along with giving him a liver transplant.” She smiled without humor. “We got lucky and found a donor on the battle field.”

Steve swallowed heavily, feeling like shit because he shouldn't be glad for someone else's death and yet – “So what's next?”

“Skin transplants.” She pointed over at one of the glass cases where a number of petri dishes were stacked neatly on top of each other. “That part should be fairly easy. He'll have some scars but if we work quickly we can minimize the damage on his face and shoulders.” She gave them an apologetic look. “His arm's a lost cause I'm afraid. Though I think he might be able to regain basic mobility with extensive physical therapy.”

Steve nodded, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay as he remembered Tony in his workshop, nimble fingers dancing through the air, conducting the holograms around him like the mad genius that he was. Tony's arms, his _hands,_ it was unthinkable that he might not be able to use them the same way anymore. “Alright.”

Shuri looked at him for a long moment, her eyes filled with something between pity and sympathy. “I'm sorry I don't have better news for you.”

“No,” Steve said firmly, wiping at his eyes and giving her a shaky smile. “You've already done so much more than we could've ever hoped for. We'll never be able to repay you for this.”

Shuri shook her head, chuckling just a little somberly. “No payment, Captain. Just – maybe a phone call or two? So I don't have to wonder if you've dropped off the map next time?”

Steve nodded guiltily, grabbing her hand for a moment to squeeze it gently. “Thank you.”

Shuri gave him a smile just as the nurse came back with two chairs, putting them down on either side of Tony. Steve and Bucky sat down, each grasping one of Tony's hands and holding on like a life line, feeling the bond pulsate in their chests.

“Well, I'll leave you to it then,” Shuri said, yawning as she stretched her arms. “The next surgery is scheduled in three hours. A nurse will be right outside if something happens.”

“Thank you,” Steve said again and it still felt inadequate but Shuri just winked and left the room, taking the rest of the nurses with her. A moment later they were alone, just Steve, Bucky and Tony who was still breathing calmly and quietly. Steve was suddenly very glad that they had removed the respirator because like this he could see Tony's face without any obstructions and stroke gentle fingers across his cheek.

“You feel it too, don't you?” Bucky asked hoarsely and Steve nodded, knowing instantly what he meant. All three of them, here, together, this was exactly how it should be. Steve hadn't felt this complete, this _right_ since that moment in Siberia when they had all been connected just before it went to shit. For a long time he'd never thought he'd get to feel this again.

“We'll get him back, Buck,” Steve said, feeling confident in his words for the first time since he'd seen the light go out in Tony's chest. “This is our chance to make it right.”

Bucky nodded and Steve pretended not to notice as he wiped a tear from his eye. “We will.”

The first time Tony woke up he had a panic attack and almost ripped his own IV out with how much he was struggling. Bucky couldn't stop shaking for a long time after the nurse put Tony back under but no matter how many times Steve told him to step out and get some fresh air he remained stubbornly seated, holding Tony's hand in a death grip.

The second time Steve was asleep and it was only when Bucky gasped Tony's name that he snapped into consciousness, sitting up so fast his head spun with fatigue.

“Wha–“ he said, his tongue still numb with sleep, but when his eyes fell on Tony and found him looking _back_ – It woke him up faster than a bucket of ice.

“Tony,” Steve said incredulously, bringing Tony's hand up to his mouth and almost crying with joy when Tony's fingers curled ever so slightly in his grip. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

Tony just kept looking at him, eyes barely open enough for Steve to see bits of white around the chocolate brown he'd missed so much. It looked like it took some effort but Tony turned his head just enough to look at Bucky too – and Bucky's breathing hitched, his lips trembling when he pressed a kiss to the still healing fingers of the hand he was holding.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he said unsteadily. “God, it's so good to see you.”

Tony's lips twitched ever so slightly but before he could say anything his eyes fell shut again. Steve felt panic rise in him for a moment before he realized that Tony's breathing had evened out.

“He's asleep,” he said with no small amount of relief and he could see Bucky's shoulders lose some of their tension too.

“We should call Shuri,” Bucky said and Steve nodded, pressing the call button on Tony's medical tube. It was a small victory but at this point he'd take what he could get.

There was so much to do. Search and rescue, coordinating room and board for everyone who came back after the reverse snap, helping people find their families. Steve barely found the time to eat and sleep in between and what little he had he spent at Tony's side, holding his hand and waiting for him to open his eyes again.

Tony had managed to stay awake for a whole three minutes last time and Steve had stayed glued to his bed for more than an hour after, just watching his face as happy tears dripped down his cheeks. Tony had yet to say anything coherent and he didn't seem to remember what little bits he did say but Shuri had assured them that it was completely normal at this stage of his recovery. It didn't do much to reassure either of them.

Bucky had taken to holding vigil at Tony's bedside, his face tense and full of pain whenever he thought Steve wasn't looking. It was a constant worry in the back of Steve's mind but between that and rebuilding their home from the carnage that was left by their battle at the compound he didn't really have the time to think about it. Shuri had kicked them out more times than he could count but somehow Bucky just kept finding more and more creative ways to sneak in.

“He's gonna wear himself out.”

Steve looked up from the rubble in his arms to find Wanda staring at him. “What?”

“Barnes. He needs to rest. And so do you for that matter.”

Steve frowned. “Look, Wanda, I –“

“No, you look,” she cut him off, pointing an accusing finger at him. “I'm not going to let you run yourself ragged like this. Tony would want you to take care of each other.”

Steve looked at her for a long moment before he sighed, putting down his armful on the ever-growing pile. “I need to help.”

“I know you do,” she said, her eyes softening. “But you're still human, no matter how super. Take it from me.”

Steve nodded, looking at her seriously. “How are you holding up, Wanda?”

She shrugged with an unreadable look on her face. “Keeping busy. It's a process.” Her brow furrowed. “But just because I do it doesn't mean your behavior is acceptable.”

“Do as I say, not as I do, huh?” Steve said and she gave him a tiny smile.

“I'm not saying you shouldn't be working out here. Just get some rest in between.” She nodded at the palace with a concerned look on her face. “And take your boyfriend with you, he looks like a zombie.”

“You've seen him today?” Steve asked and she sighed.

“He was helping Bruce with the demolition earlier. But seeing as he's not here right now...”

Steve nodded, brushing some of the worst dirt off his clothes. “I'll check on him.”

“Get some sleep!” Wanda called after him and Steve waved at her over his shoulder before he sought out one of the monks to bring him back to the palace.

The door to Tony's room was open and even though there was no audible threat Steve immediately felt that something was off. He sprinted the last few feet, his heart pounding in his chest –

But when he came into the room there was only Bucky, sitting with his back to the door.

“Buck?” Steve asked cautiously so he wouldn't startle him but Bucky didn't react beyond taking a deep breath. The silence felt far too ominous to be anything but a bad sign. “Everything okay?”

Bucky still didn't say anything until Steve was standing right beside him, his heart sinking when he noticed the tears on Bucky's face. “Hey, Buck, what's wrong?”

“He said your name,” Bucky said, lips quirking up in a shaky smile that looked almost painful. “Don't think he even realized I was here. Just kept asking for you.”

Guilt sank into his gut like lead. “I should've been here.”

“Not your fault.” Bucky wiped a hand across his face, standing up slowly. “Well, now you're here so I guess I'll –“

“No, hey, stay a bit,” Steve interrupted him quickly, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder. “He'll wanna see you when he wakes up.”

Bucky scoffed quietly. “You keep saying that.”

Steve frowned. “Because it's true.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky turned around and the anger in his eyes almost made Steve take a step back. “And what exactly are you basing that on? Last time he saw me he couldn't even look at me.”

“Things are different now,” Steve insisted and Bucky didn't turn away fast enough to hide the pain in his eyes.

“Don't – You don't know that, Steve.”

“Well, neither do you!”

Bucky looked like he wanted to keep arguing but held himself back at the last second, shoulders sinking as he sighed quietly. “Right.”

“You should sleep,” Steve said bluntly and Bucky gave him a disgruntled look. “I'm serious. Even Wanda thinks you're in bad shape and she's been getting less sleep than you.”

Bucky's brow furrowed. “If you think you can send me to my room like a fucking –“

“God, shut up,” Steve groaned, rolling his eyes. “Get the mattress in here, I need some rest, too.”

Bucky paused for a second before he nodded, stepping outside just long enough to drag the mattress over to Tony's tube. When he sat down Steve could practically see the exhaustion catching up to him as Bucky immediately listed sideways, collapsing onto the mattress. Steve sat down next to him with a sigh, running a hand through Bucky's unkempt hair.

“Seriously. You need to keep your strength up. When Tony wakes up we'll have to be there for him.”

Bucky mumbled something unintelligible as the frown on his forehead finally smoothed out. Steve huffed a quiet laugh.

“You're hopeless, you know that?”

Bucky's only answer was a soft snore and Steve couldn't help his fond smile as he lay down next to him, putting an arm around Bucky that his mate immediately snuggled into. It didn't take long for exhaustion to pull Steve under with him, sinking into a dreamless sleep.

“Steve?”

Steve sat up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, groaning at the pain in his head. There was another noise and he looked up to find Tony's eyes open and fixed on him, startlingly alert.

“Tony!” Steve scrambled to his knees, grabbing Tony's hand as tightly as he dared. “Tony, hey, how are you feeling? Anything hurt? Should I –“

“Steve,” Tony repeated and his voice was filled with wonder. He weakly lifted his hand and Steve assisted the motion until Tony's palm was pressed to his face. Steve had to blink fast to keep the tears at bay.

“Hey,” he said with a shaky smile and when Tony smiled back he felt something in his chest that had been wound tight for far too long finally loosen. Tony's eyes slipped to his left and widened very subtly.

“Barnes?”

Steve looked over and saw Bucky sitting up on his knees behind him, staring at Tony like he couldn't quite believe he was real.

“Tony,” he croaked and Tony shifted just a little to try and reach out to him but aborted the motion with a hiss when it pulled his injuries taut. Bucky was right next to him in seconds, wrapping both of his hands around where Steve was still holding onto Tony.

“I'm here,” Bucky choked out and Steve could feel his fingers trembling against both of their hands.

“You're here,” Tony repeated quietly and Bucky nodded, his face twisting from one emotion to the next too fast to pinpoint what he was feeling before he settled on an uncertain smile. Tony looked between both of them. “We won?”

Steve laughed, almost choking on the sound. “Yeah. You beat Thanos.”

“Oh.” Tony smiled tiredly. “Yay.”

Bucky made a soft noise and when Steve looked over he saw the exact moment Bucky's facade crumbled, his face twisting into an awful grimace as his breath started hitching.

“Hey,” Tony said with a frown. “What's wrong?”

“What's wrong?” Bucky asked hysterically. “You almost died, that's what's fucking wrong!”

“Bucky –“ Steve tried to interject but Bucky didn't listen.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Stark? Your heart stopped six times, you asshole! _Six times!”_

Tony opened his mouth but Bucky shouted over him.

“Never again, you hear me? If you ever make me see you flatline again I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself! Are we clear?”

The sudden silence seemed to echo in the room.

“You done?” Steve finally asked, raising an eyebrow at Bucky who clenched his jaw and stared stubbornly down at his knees. Before Steve could say anything he felt Tony's hand move in both of theirs, reaching up to run his thumb through the wetness on Bucky's cheek. Bucky's breathing hitched as his eyes snapped up to Tony.

“You look terrible,” Tony said quietly. “Both of you.” Bucky snorted, grabbing Tony's hand to hold it there, and Tony smiled. “I'm tired. Join me?”

Steve chuckled wryly. “I don't think we'll fit.”

Tony frowned, looking down at the tube he was lying in, barely big enough to fit him. “Shit. Wakandan tech?”

“We're at the palace,” Steve said. “Shuri fixed you up. It was a really close call.”

Tony's frown deepened. “Rhodey and Pep?”

“Safe,” Bucky said and Tony nodded, his eyes already drooping again. Steve ran a hand through his omega's hair, feeling a pang in his heart at the soft, content noise Tony made.

“Go back to sleep, Tony. We'll be here.”

“Mkay,” Tony mumbled before he turned his head into the pillow and dropped off, just like that. They watched his chest rise and fall for a long moment until Steve was snapped out of it by Bucky taking a shaky breath.

“He finally wakes up and the first thing I do is yell at him. I'm an asshole.”

Steve chuckled quietly. “I think he's used to it.”

Bucky still looked guilty so Steve wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back down onto the mattress.

“Come on. I think Tony has the right idea.”

“No,” Bucky said, pulling out of Steve's arms and stretching his back with a groan. “I should go back out there. Help where I can.”

“Buck –“

“I can't,” Bucky said, looking at Tony for a moment before he averted his eyes. “I'm not helping anyone just sitting here.”

Steve sighed, standing up and patting down his rumpled clothes. “Fine. I'll stay here until Rhodey comes in.”

Bucky nodded briskly before he walked out, his back painfully straight. Steve looked after him with a mix of trepidation and worry as he settled back down on the chair by Tony's bed.

He really hoped Tony got back on his feet soon. They could all use a break.

“Hey, Mr – Captain – America, Sir?”

Steve looked up to see Peter standing in front of him, wringing his hands nervously. He frowned. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong, just –“ Peter took a deep breath. “Sorry. I just wanted to thank you. For – you know. Everything.”

Steve honestly hadn't expected that. “And what's that exactly?”

“You know...” Peter clumsily waved a hand through the air, encompassing the rebuilt part of the compound they were standing in. “Bringing us back. And – well, everything. You did. For us.”

Honestly, what in the world –

“It was more of a team effort,” Steve said, still a little blindsided, and Peter smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh, yeah. I'm making the rounds right now actually.”

“Thanking everyone?” Steve asked incredulously and Peter grimaced.

“It's stupid, isn't it? I don't know, I just feel like I should say thank you cause I heard there was a lot of fighting going on and – well.” He shrugged. “Just – thanks. For not giving up on us.”

Steve honestly didn't know how to react to that so in the end he just settled on a strained smile and a nod. “Thanks, kid.”

“No problem.” Peter shuffled his feet, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “So I'll just – get going then.”

“You do that,” Steve said, looking after him as Peter swung away. What a weird kid. Steve had a feeling he'd go on to be a greater hero than any of them.

He startled out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated with a message and pulled it out of his pocket.

“FRIDAY?”

“Message from the boss,” she chirped and Steve's heart did a flip in his chest.

“He's awake?” he asked, already taking off in a sprint in the direction he'd last seen Dr Strange in.

“And asking for you. Sergeant Barnes is already on his way.”

Steve barged into the next room, looking around frantically, and Strange sighed as soon as he saw him.

“You do know that I'm not actually a taxi service, right?”

“Sorry,” Steve said, not very apologetic at all as he hurried over. “But it's –“

“Yeah, yeah,” Strange said with a spectacular eye roll and in the blink of an eye Steve was right by the medical wing of T'Challa's palace, stumbling at the brief nausea he felt from the jump.

“Steve!”

He turned around to see Bucky jogging towards him, a concerned frown on his face. “Everything okay? Did you see Tony yet?”

“No, I just came back,” Steve said as they marched up to the door, pushing it open –

And found the room empty.

“What the hell?” Bucky asked and both of their phones pinged at the same time.

“Sorry, Serge, Cap. The boss took a walk to the balcony.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a second before they ran out of the room, following the map FRIDAY helpfully displayed on Steve's phone. It took them barely a minute to run the mile to the balcony, shoving through the glass door –

And there was Tony in a wheelchair, backlit by the Wakandan sun that reflected red and gold in his hair. Even if Steve didn't have a photographic memory he was sure the picture would've been seared into his brain forever.

“Looks like your men are here,” Rhodey said and Steve barely noted his presence even when Rhodey pushed past him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he left. “Good luck.”

And then they were alone, just them and their omega who was still looking out at the beautiful sunset. For a long moment nobody spoke.

“I heard about these,” Tony finally said, almost sounding wistful. “Never thought I'd get to see one. Wakandans aren't really known for their hospitality.” He turned to give Steve a tiny smile. “Well, until now anyway.”

Steve stepped forward, leaning on the balcony next to Tony so he could see his face, thrown into sharp contrast by the low sunlight. Tony nodded at the sunset.

“Don't wanna see the view?”

“Got all the view I need,” Steve said and Bucky snorted like he couldn't help himself. Tony cracked up too, laughing with a slight grimace as he put a hand on his still healing stomach.

“God, if you turn this into a teenage movie I'll kick you off the balcony.”

“I don't think you'll be kicking anyone anytime soon,” Steve said and just like that he could feel the good mood evaporating. Damn it. “Sorry.”

Tony sighed heavily, fiddling with the bandages on his right arm. “No, you're right. This doesn't feel like something I'll just bounce back from.” He smiled wryly. “I didn't think I'd have to retire so soon but what can you do.”

“You'll always have a place on the Avengers,” Steve said and Tony gave him a sharp look.

“That's nice, Steve, but in case you couldn't tell, I'm an invalid.”

“So is Rhodey,” Steve said. “And yet you built him legs. You can't tell me you haven't figured out at least six ways to work around your injuries yet.” Tony averted his eyes and Steve smiled fondly. “Besides, even if you never put on a suit again you're invaluable to us, Tony. The team wouldn't be the same without you.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony said uncomfortably. “I don't know, Steve. I think... maybe I'm done for good, you know? Feels like it's time to cop out.”

Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder, running his thumb soothingly over his collarbone. “If you want out that's okay too. We're here for you either way.”

Tony looked at him for a moment before craning his neck towards Bucky who still hadn't moved away from the door. “Both of you?”

Bucky took a deep breath, stepping forward until he was close enough for Tony to reach but still far enough to keep his distance. “If you'll have me.”

Steve could see Tony swallowing heavily. “Will _you?”_

Bucky blinked, looking so bewildered that it was almost comical. “I – what? Of course I will! Why wouldn't I?”

“Even if I'm – you know.“ Tony gestured at his bandaged body, barely hiding the disdain on his face. “Like this?”

“What the hell, Tony?” Bucky asked incredulously, finally coming close enough to stand shoulder to shoulder with Steve. “Do you really think we care about that? You're our mate!”

“I'm pretty useless like this,” Tony said dismissively but Steve could hear the pain underneath. “I wouldn't blame you if you –“

“Tony, stop,” Steve said, his hand squeezing down on Tony's shoulder on reflex. “I told you, didn't I? You're it for us. There's never going to be anyone else.” He glanced at Bucky. “Right?”

“Of course not!” Bucky said like the very notion offended him. “You're ours. If you want to be,” he added, his own insecurity shining through. Steve wanted to roll his eyes at both of them.

“I want to,” Tony said quietly and Steve could practically feel the tension seep out of Bucky's shoulders. God but he loved these stupid idiots.

“Okay,” Steve said, grabbing Bucky's hand and brushing Tony's hair back from his face with the other. “I think we could all use some more rest. And I'd really like to hold you both.”

Tony chuckled quietly. “Well, how's a guy supposed to say no to that?”

Bucky didn't answer, just grabbed the handles of Tony's wheelchair and started pushing him back inside. When they were almost at the door he threw an impatient look over his shoulder. “You coming?”

Steve couldn't suppress his eye roll now, following them to his and Bucky's room where they had already pushed their beds together in the middle. Tony looked at the arrangement with a conflicted look on his face but when Steve kissed his brow he relaxed marginally.

“We waited for you too,” he murmured right into Tony's ear and Tony shivered, his eyes dark as he looked at Steve.

“You don't have to,” Tony said quietly. “I can't – I mean, I probably won't be able to –“

“No,” Bucky said, squatting down so he was eye level with Tony. “We'll wait until you can be there with us. It wouldn't feel right without you.”

Tony looked a little choked up at that so Steve nuzzled his neck, breathing in the familiar scent with a content sigh. “It's okay, Tony. We want to.”

Tony took a shaky breath before he nodded. “Okay. Now can one of you lift me into the bed before I grow cobwebs?”

Steve chuckled, obediently lifting Tony up bridal style and climbing onto the bed with him. Tony grimaced a little as the motion pulled on his sutures but he still practically melted into the cushions with a soft groan. “Ah man, I missed beds.”

“They have the best sheets here,” Steve agreed, lying down next to Tony and hesitantly putting an arm around him. “Is this okay? If it hurts you have to –“

“Yes, mother,” Tony said, pulling Steve's arm more firmly against him. Then he gave Bucky an expectant look. “Well? I was promised a super soldier sandwich.”

Bucky gave a startled laugh before he laid down on Tony's other side, scooting just close enough that he could throw his arm around Tony too, right above Steve's. Like this Steve had the perfect view of Bucky's face, of the wonder and thinly concealed fear there. Steve wanted to say something to break the tension but before he could Bucky spoke up for himself.

“I never thought I'd get the chance to be with you like this,” Bucky whispered and Tony's face turned somber as he looked over at him. “I'm so sorry, Tony. For everything.”

Tony sighed. “Neither of us can change what happened,” he said and Bucky lowered his eyes guiltily. “But for what it's worth, I'm sorry, too.”

“Please don't apologize for that,” Bucky choked out. “I'm the one who –“

“Killed my parents, yes, I know,” Tony said and Bucky made a quiet noise of distress. “It wasn't you. They might've used your hands to do it but Hydra pulled the strings. You didn't have a choice.”

“I still did it,” Bucky said quietly and Tony sighed, twisting in their arms until he was facing Bucky.

“I won't let this stand between us,” Tony said firmly, putting his good hand to Bucky's cheek. “You're my mate and this might be a huge mistake but by god I want to give us a chance. After everything we should at least try, right?”

Steve wrapped his arms more firmly around Tony, carefully pulling him against his chest. “Not a mistake,” he mumbled against Tony's neck and Bucky took a shaky breath before he sidled up to Tony until they were chest to chest, both of them looking a little uncertain and overwhelmed. Steve just pulled them both even closer.

“I'll never deserve it for as long as I live but I'll do anything to keep you,” Bucky said quietly and Tony snorted softly.

“I'll try not to fuck up either, I guess.”

Steve chuckled and all of a sudden there were tears in his eyes, of relief or joy or just plain exhaustion, he couldn't tell. Bucky made a small noise, brushing his hand over Steve's cheek.

“Hey...”

“I lost you,” Steve whimpered and those were definitely tears now. He could feel them on his cheeks like they weighed tons. “First Bucky and then – I couldn't even do anything. If Bucky hadn't –“

“Hey, shh,” Tony said quietly and Steve let out a sob, hiding his face in Tony's hair. “It's okay now. No one's going anywhere.” He snuggled back into Steve's chest, turning just enough to press a kiss to Steve's arm where it was wrapped around him. “We have all the time in the world.”

“I love you,” Steve choked out tearfully. “Both of you.”

“Love you too,” Tony said quietly before he turned his eyes on Bucky who suddenly looked almost scared. “Do you love me?”

Bucky took a shaky breath before he nodded. Steve could feel Tony's shoulders relax against him at the admission.

“Then we can figure out everything else as we go.”

He watched as Tony leaned forward ever so slowly until his lips were pressed feather-light against Bucky's. They both hesitated for a moment before they practically melted into each other, bringing up a hand to each others' faces as they shared their first kiss, languid and sweet. Steve had never seen anything more beautiful.

It didn't take long for Bucky to make a small, desperate noise that Steve recognized all too well, and he could see a flash of tongue as Tony pulled him closer –

And hissed in pain, his whole body tensing between them. Bucky recoiled immediately.

“Are you okay?” he asked frantically and Tony tried to smile through the pain but the furrows in his brow wouldn't smooth out.

“Yeah, maybe we'll table that for now,” he said, the strain audible in his voice, and Steve stroked his back in soothing circles.

“Like you said, we have all the time in the world,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Tony's mouth that was supposed to be chaste but completely sucked him in until he lost himself in the feel and smell and taste of _mate_ –

Bucky cleared his throat and Steve pulled away, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Oops?”

“No complaints here,” Tony said a little breathlessly and Bucky shook his head, not quite managing to hide his grin behind the frown of disapproval.

“We should just go to sleep. The sooner Tony gets better the sooner we can get back to that.”

“Wiser words have never been spoken,” Tony said cheekily and when he tugged at Bucky's arm he went down willingly, snuggling against his front while Steve spooned him from behind. “Damn. A man could get used to this.”

“You better,” Steve mumbled against his neck. “You're not getting rid of us that easily.”

The smile on Tony's face lit up the entire room. “I sure hope not.”


End file.
